Elmores new neighbour
by Storyteller54
Summary: this is my my very first Fan fic Ever! i really hope you injoy the story im pretty nervous about plubishing this but im going to do it. so please when you reivew take it easy on me thank you. btw i want to let everyone know that most of time when i up load my chapters they look every short but they are long. thank you
1. Chapter 1

Elmore's new Neighbor Chapter 1

A Moving van arrived in the quite neighborhood of Elmore. The Driver got out of the van and opened the back of the van doors. Out of the passenger seat is young 16 year old teen, helping the driver unload his furniture and other belongings. After awhile of unpacking and setting up, the driver soon leaves and the young teen is now ready to live in the neighborhood of Elmore.

The Young teen looks around and begins to walk down his new neighborhood. "This neighborhood doesn't look so bad" he said scanning the area, "Looks beautiful on a sunny day, houses look great I I might just like this place: He begins to stroll down the street and look around the area. As he expects his new neighborhood he comes across two kids playing a board game in their front yard. They looked extremely board. As the young teen Walks by their house, and they see him walking by. "Hey gumball have you seen that kid around before?" Darwin asked. Gumball turns his head at looks at the teen "No, I guess he's new" gumball answered. The teen looks at the gumball and Darwin and keeps walking. "Wonder who he is I never seen someone like him before" Gumball said. "I sure haven't seen him around before" Darwin added in. they then pack up there board game and headed back in their house.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 school

The Next Day

Gumball and Darwin arrived at Elmore Jr High. They chatted and laughed as they went in their school. They passed by the principal's office. As gumball walked by the office he sees the kid that he saw walking by his house. "Hey Darwin it's that kid" he whispers.

"Who?" Darwin said confused. "Look" said Gumball peeking through that hafe way cracked door of the principal's office. "Welcome to Elmore high MR?" Principal Brown said not knowing his name. "Marcus sir Marcus Dupree" Marcus answered. "Mr. Dupree, welcome to Elmore Jr high I am Principal Brown and this is Mrs. Simian" Mrs. Simian Glared at Marcus possibly because she think he's going to be trouble. Principal Brown then looks at the papers containing Marcus Grades from his old school he moved from.

"Well Mr. Dupree your grades are pretty impressive, and you don't seem to have anything bad in your records either" principal brown said with a smile. "well I try my best to stay out of trouble" Marcus said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "well Elmore jr high is glad to have you I hope you enjoy our school" principal brown smiles and extends his hand for a hand shake. Marcus shakes his hand then gets up and opens the door seeing gumball and Darwin falling in the office.

"Gumball! Darwin! What are you doing here your suppose to be in class!" Yelled principal brown. "There probably skipping class!" Mrs. Simian Yelled also. "We weren't skipping" said gumball panicking "we were uhh uhh" gumball said trying to come up with a excuse. "They were waiting for me" said Marcus. "I meet them around the neighborhood when I moved into my new house" Marcus Said with a smile. "uhh yeah we were just waiting for him so we can show him around" Darwin said with a innocent smile. Principal Brow looked at the tree of them and nodded his head "alright I'll right you tow passes and show Mr. Dupree around the school then go to your next class " principal brown then gave gumball and Darwin passes the three left the office and walked down the hall way.

"Thanks Dude" Darwin said with a smile. "Yeah that was real cool of you" gumball said "it's no problem actually" Marcus said. "I'm gumball, gumball Watterson" gumball said with a smile. "And I'm Darwin Watterson" Darwin said with a proud Smile. "I'm Marcus Dupree, it's nice to meet both of you" Marcus said with a smile. "And now to give you the tour Of Elmore Jr High" gumball said waving his arm up at the hall way. Gumball And Darwin then took Marcus to the cafeteria "this is the cafeteria they have the best food here" gumball said. "The Cafeteria looks nice" Marcus Said looking around. They then head to the Counselors office.

"this is the counselors office" Darwin said inside the counselors office was Mr. Small sitting on the desk meditating. "Who's that? " Marcus Asked. "That's Mr. Small" gumball answered "should…we wake him? Marcus asked. "nahhh you can meet him so other time" Gumball answered . Then Gumball and Darwin took Marcus to the gym. "This is the School gym" Darwin Said. "Wow..This is a pretty big gym" Marcus Said walking Around And looking around. "Did you have a small gym at you old school?" Darwin asked. "Well it wasn't too big and it wasn't to small" Marcus Said picking up a basket ball and bouncing it. "Where did you move from?" Gumball asked "Arkansas" Marcus answered.

"That's pretty far from here did your parents get a job down here?" Darwin asked. "No actually I moved here on my own" Marcus Answered shooting the basket ball in the basket. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other for a second. "Wait you mean you live alone?" Gumball asked. "Yeah I do" Marcus Said bouncing the basket ball "AWSOME!" They both Yelled. "you get to eat whatever you want, do whatever you want, stay up all night whenever you want, play video games All day Long!" gumball and Darwin went on and on about all the things they want to do if they lived alone. Marcus smiled and rolled his eyes then finally. "Guys!" Marcus interrupted. "Yeah?" they both said. "It's almost time for the next class" Marcus said pointing at the clock. "OH! Well let's get going" Gumball said. Then they all left the gym.

In Class

Mrs. Simian walked in the class and stood in front of the class. "Alright Everyone listen Up! Today we have a new student In our Class, This is Marcus Dupree! Marcus please introduces yourself" Asked Mrs. Simian. Marcus stood up from his desk and looked at the students. "Sup everyone" Marcus said a bit nervous. The students looked at him never seeing anyone like him before. "Wow he's kind of tall" said Leslie "his fashion in black is great" said Carrie smiling a little. "He looks really tough" said Jamie. "Alright Everyone Enough Talk! Get to Work!" Yelled Mrs. Simian. Everyone then did their school work.

After School.

Marcus Got up from his desk and out his stuff in his bag and walked out the front door of the school. "Hey Marcus!" gumball yelled running to Marcus with Darwin. "Hey gumball, hey Darwin" Marcus said. "We were wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner" gumball asked. "uhh sure why not." Marcus said with a smile. "Alright follow us" Darwin said. Then they all walked to the Watterson's.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Wattersons

The three walked down the side walk to the Watterson Home. They all chatted and talked about stuff they had in common. After awhile they arrived at the Watterson home.

"We're Home!" gumball said walking into his home. Sitting on the couch was pink bunny watching TV. "Hey kids" Richard said smiling "hey dad" gumball said. "Hey Mr. Dad" Darwin said smiling. "Who's your new friend?" Richard asked. "This is Marcus he moved into the house down the street" Darwin answered. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Watterson" Marcus said.

"It's nice to meet you tow Marcus" Richard said smiling. "Kids dinners ready!" Said a female voice from the kitchen "Ok mom! And we brought a Friend!" Gumball said "you did?" she then left the kitchen and came to the living room. "Oh hi my name is Nicole Watterson it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile. "Uh i-im Marcus Dupree ma'am it's nice to meet you tow" he said a little nervous. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" Nicole asked. "Yes!, I mean Yes ma'am" Marcus Said still nervous. "That's great to hear, anise it's time for dinner!" Nicole shouted.

"Ok Mom!" the little pink bunny came down the stairs into the living room. "Who's this?" anise asked. "This is Marcus, gumball and Darwin's new friend who moved down the street" Nicole answered. "Hi I'm anise Watterson it's a pleasure to meet you Marcus" she extends her hand for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you tow anise" Marcus said shaking her hand. "well everyone dinner is ready so let's eat" Nicole said with a smile. They all then went into kitchen to eat dinner.

End of chapter 3.

This chapter Was Way shourt i know. Actually Chapters 3 and 4 are filler chapters for 5 and 6. Those to chapters are way more longer. those are the longest chapters in this story i hope you injoy chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4. int'll then i'll be typing out 5 and 6 soon. thank you for reading and chapter 4 is up btw.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know

"So Marcus where did you move from?" Nicole asked. "I moved from Arkansas" Marcus answered. "I see, what made you want to move to Elmore?" Nicole asked. "Well a lot of crazy reasons actually, and some personal reasons" Marcus Explained "you must have been threw a lot" Darwin said. "You can say that" Marcus Responded.

"Well you really look like you tough, you must play a lot of football" Richard said. "Ha-ha well not football but I did study a lot of martial Arts like wing-chug and MMA" Marcus answered. "Cool!" Gumball said excited. "You think you can show us a few moves" Darwin Asked Smiling. "Well…maybe" Marcus said chuckling. "YEAH!" Gumball and Darwin shouted. "Yeah, then they can be the tae-kwon-dorks again" anise said giggling.

"Anise!" gumball yelled. "Tae-Kwon-dorks?" Marcus said raising an eyebrow. "Please don't ask" Darwin said "so have you ever competed in tournaments before? Nicole asked. "A lot actually" Marcus Answered. "You must have won a lot of them then" Nicole assumed. "Yes more than you can think actually" Marcus Answered "That's Really Great!" Nicole said smiling widely.

"Mom really is obsessed with winning, she Hates to lose" Darwin whispered to Marcus. "Darwin!" Nicole Said yelling at Darwin a little embarrassed and a little angry. "Sorry Mrs. Mom" Darwin said chuckling. "Anyway, what are you most interested in?" Nicole ask taking up the plated from the table. "Well I am interested in Japanese culture, that and I collect a lot of Japanese stuff" Marcus Answered. "Are you also Japanese?" Gumball asked "no I just really find everything they do interesting" Marcus said getting up from the table. "Do you study the language?" anise asked. "Actually I do" Marcus Answered.

"I speak Chinese" Darwin said. "Japanese and Chinese are both different" anise said. "They are?" Richard asked. "There both different languages" anise said explained

"Chinese, Japanese they all use swords" Marcus said stretching. "So how good can you speak japanese? "gumball Asked "hmmm well lets see, ask me a question any question" Marcus Said Crossing his Arms. "Ok give me a full explination about arkansas" Anaise asked. "Shitte, jissai ni shitte iru koto wa hontōni amari nai" Marcus Said in japanese. "uhhh what did you say?" Richard Asked "that means i don't know" Marcus said chuckling.

anais smiles and face palms and gumball, richard and darwin laughed. "hey marcus can you show us some of your fighting moves?" gumball asked. " sorry dude i wish but i got to get going, theres some stuff i got to get done back at my new home" Marcus explained. "tommorrow?" darwin asked. "yeah tomrrows fine" Marcus said with a smile. "Cool!" gumball and darwin said at the same time with a smile. "ok. Well thanks for having me everyone I really appreciate it" Marcus Said smiling. "it's been nice metting you" Nicole said smileing "yeah same to you tow mrs. watterson" Marcus said. "bye Marcus" Darwin said. "See ya tomorrow" Gumball said. Marcus waves and leaves the Watterson's and walks home.

As Marcus walked home, he thought about much he told the Watterson's about his days in Arkansas, all the things he's done and all the friends he's lost. "Its best of they never know...Ever. Marcus arrives home and gets in bed and rest for his second day in Elmore.

/ hope you injoyed this chapter. i will begin typing out chapter 5 soon. int'll then review/


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus Awoke from a good and refreshed sleep. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got dressed. He then heads out his house and walks down the street on a beautiful Saturday morning.

As he walks down the street he sees a crowd of people standing around a house that looks broken in. "wonder watts going on" Marcus said to himself as he walks towards the commotion. He looks over the people shoulders seeing a lot people looking awfully terrified. "Hey watts going on?" Marcus asks. "Something attacked one of the neighbors home, it destroyed it!" a neighbor said "something?" Marcus said to himself.

Marcus walked through the crowd of people to get a view of the house, it had giant claw marks on the front of the house, the door busted down, and in the inside of the house was torn furniture and smashed objects with busted walls. "What are we going to do?!" a person said in the crowd. "There's some monster lose killing!" A female person said in the crowd. "Alright everyone Calm down! whatever animal attacked here will be found and killed!" the donut office said.

Everyone then left the scene and went back to their houses but still very frightened. Marcus stood their looking and the destroyed house and expecting. "Hey Marcus!" Gumball shouted running to Marcus with Darwin. "Dude what happen to that house?!" Darwin shouted. "Look at those Claw marks!" Gumball shouted pointing at the house. "Marcus what happened?" gumball asked scared. "Something attacked the house" Marcus Answered. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other sweating. "s-something?" gumball said shaking.

"A Monster?!" Darwin shouted. Marcus looks down at gumball and Darwin and sees that there extremely scared. "No no, no monster guys its just some lose animal, and I'm sure it left this area and is not around here anymore" Marcus said. "wha-what should we do? Darwin stuttered scared. "Stay in your house and don't leave" Marcus said about to walk off. "Wait! But what if it does that!" gumball said pointing at the destroyed house. "Guys as I said I'm sure it went off somewhere else there's nothing to worry about" Marcus said walking off.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other in worry then ran back to their house. Gumball and Darwin Ran into their house and ran into the kitchen "MOM! MOM!" Gumball and Darwin Shouted. "Kids watts Wrong?!" Nicole Said Worried. "There's a Monster on the Lose!" Gumball Yelled. "A monster?" Nicole said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah it attacked the neighbor's house down the street!" Darwin shouted "there where Claw marks All over the house!" gumball Yelled "so that's what all the commotion was going on today" Nicole said.

"Marcus said it left off somewhere but I don't think he was sure himself" Darwin said shivering. "Look kids there's nothing to be afraid off, the officers will take care of everything and all this will be over" Nicole said patting Darwin's head. Gumball and Darwin calmed down a little and smiles slightly. "Well alright thanks mom. Darwin said "I feel a little better" gumball said smiling slightly. Gumball and Darwin then went upstairs to their room. Nicole then went back to cleaning and washing the dishes, but something was really bothering her, she said everything would be fine but she felt uncomfortable, she didn't feel safe. She had a very uneasy feeling that danger was approaching and it was going to happen soon.

Elsewhere

Marcus walked almost all over Elmore. Memorizing everything that is in Elmore. "Damn my legs" Marcus said to himself. Marcus looked around for a bench and sees one near a small candy store. Marcus went and sat down at the bench and rested his legs and massaged them trying to get rid of the aching. "Crap it's going to be long walking back to my house" he said to himself lying back on the bench. Out of the candy store came some students form Elmore Jr high. Tobias. Banana Joe and klayton. "Hey isn't that the new kid?" klayton asked.

The two looked over at the bench. "Yeah it is, wonder watts wrong with him" Tobias said. They all walked over to Marcus to see watts wrong. "Hey new Kid!" Marcus looked up and saw that it was some of the kids form Elmore Jr High. "You ok?" Klayton asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just tired from all the walking I did today" Marcus Answered. "Where have you been walking?" Banana Joe asked. "All around Elmore, just getting use to everything and knowing where everything is" Marcus Answered.

"That's a lot of walking" Tobias Said. "Yeah, I guess, hey do you know a short cut back to the neighborhood?" Marcus asked. They all looked at each other and looked at Marcus. "Well…there is one" Tobias said crossing his arms. "The Path of Evil!" Tobias Said Dramatically. "The Path of evil?" Marcus said confused and raising an eyebrow. "Yeah it's the second most dangerous place in Elmore" Banana Joe said. "And watts the first?" Marcus Asked. "The Forest of doom" klayton answered.

"I see, and where is this path of evil?" Marcus Asked. "You're going to walk down the path of evil?" Tobias said surprised. Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am going to walk the path of evil" Marcus Said mocking how Tobias said to him. "Are you sure?" Klayton asked "Yes,! I'm tired, I've been walking all day, and I want go home!" Marcus said getting frustrated. "Well ok then, follow us" Tobias said. Marcus got up from the bench and followed them.

After awhile they finally arrive at the short cut. "Well here we are" Tobias said scared showing Marcus the path. "This is the path of evil?" Marcus said chuckling. "This doesn't even look evil or Scary" Marcus said. "That's Because You haven't Walked in there yet" Banana Joe said. "Yeah then you'll see how scary it is!" Tobias said. "And evil!" Klayton said. "Sure guys, See ya Monday" Marcus said walking into the path. "There goes a brave kid" Tobias said saluting. They all saluted Marcus as he disappeared into the dark path.

The Area Was Full of very oddly shaped trees, you can see the path in front you as you walk but the area around was oddly dark. The trees were all shaped in a very weird way like someone bent them and they covered the sky blocking some light form showing.

Marcus walked along and he was starting to get a little impatient. "Jeez how long is this path, they were so busy being scared they didn't mention how long it was?" Marcus said putting his hands in his pocket. As Marcus was walking he cans here heavy footsteps being made in the background. Marcus stopped walking and listened to where the footsteps where coming form, the footsteps stopped and disappeared.

He continued walking but he was more on guard. Marcus then got this uneasy feeling, he felt like he was being watched by not someone but something. And in the background he heard a twig snap, he then stopped walking and Scand the area.

He then knew something was out there watching him, he then kept his sinces up and kept his guard up. Marcus kept walking but slowly and looked all around him and then at the last step he took. And shadowed figured Leaped out in front of Marcus Making a loud thump sound. The creature raised head, showing big red eyes the size of an apple, the teeth where 3 inches and the creature stood at 6 feet tall and with claws that looked razor sharp.

"Holy Crap…" Marcus said shocked and got in his fighting stance. The Creature instantly charged at Marcus swinging his long arms at Marcus, Marcs Ducks and doges the swings, then at the last swing Marcus Spins kicks the creature in his face making the creature collide into one of the trees. Then the creature turns around and tears out of the trees from the ground a hits Marcus in the stomach sending him flying into the air and landing on the ground.

Marcus gets up on one knee holding his stomach in pain, then the creature charges at Marcus at fast speed smacking Marcus in the head sending rolling again, he flinches as he on the ground then creature picks Marcus up by the waist and slams him on the ground. Marcus eyes roll in the back of his head and he goes unconscious. The creature walks around Marcus and sniffs his body the creature eyes widen as gets the sent of the Watterson's.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole arrived home from tired and exhausted from working hard. She parked her car in the drive way and got out of the car and walked to house door. Right after she touched the door Nob she got that same uncomfortable feeling form this morning, she quickly opened the door and went inside the house.

"Kids I'm home!" Nicole she called out worried. "Hey Mom" Gumball said coming out the kitchen. Nicole let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hi gumball, Where's Darwin and anise?" Nicole said putting her purse on the couch" "their upstairs" Gumball said sitting on the other side of the couch. "And your father?" Nicole asked "He's in the kitchen asleep" gumball said. "Hey you ok mom? You sound really scared" gumball asked.

"No I'm fine sweetie just really tired from work" Nicole said putting her hand on his forehead and going upstairs. "Night mom" gumball said with a smile. "Night sweetie" Nicole said with a smile going up stairs and going to bed. Nicole tried to sleep but she couldn't sleep, she still had that uncomfortable feeling. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in bed trying to go to sleep. She finally gets's comfortable and falls asleep.

After Falling Asleep at that short moment Darwin and anise scream. Nicole woke up by them screams and jumped out of bed and quickly ran to their room and opened the door. "Kids what's wrong?!" Nicole Yelled worried. "Monster!" Anise Screamed Pointing at the window. Nicole looked over at and saw to big red eyes at the window then disappears. Nicole eyes widen then picks up anise and grab Darwin's hand and runs down stairs.

Richard woke up form all the noise and goes to the stairs. "Honey is everything alright? Richard asked "Mom what's going on?" gumball asked getting scared. "We need to go! Now!"Nicole said getting her keys to the car. "Why what's wrong?!" Gumball asked. "Just Come on! Now!" Nicole said reaching for the door but then a loud bang hits the door and Nicole steps back. "What was that?!" gumball yelled "monster!" Anise yelled.

The Creature busted a hole through the door trying to through. Nicole picks up a hard object and hits the creatures hand with it. The Creature screams in pain and slides its hand back outside the door. With anger the creature bust the whole door down and shows its sharp teeth and stairs at Nicole. "You're not hurting my Family!" Nicole yells and tackles the creature outside throwing furious punches in the creatures face.

"Mom!" gumball, Darwin, and anise yelled as they went outside. "Get back in the House!" Nicole yelled punching the creature in the jaw. The Creature punches Nicole in the stomach and smacks her in the face sending her rolling on the ground. "No Mom!" Gumball yelled. "S-S-Stay back gumball!" Nicole said coughing and holding her stomach. Then she gets up and runs towards the creature and jumps and kicks it in the face. It stagers back and the creature grabs Nicole by the waist and slams her to the ground.

Nicole Yelps by the pain and tries to get up, but the creature steps on Nicole's ribs and several of them make a loud sound and cracks. Nicole creams loudly and tries to force the creature's foot of her. "No! Stop!" Gumball shouted teary eyed. Then out of nowhere a huge rocks fly's and hits the creature dead in its face and he stagers back holding its face screaming in pain. Everyone looks towards the direction the rock came from and see Marcus Standing there cracking his knuckles. "Marcus?!" gumball and Darwin shouted surprised.

"Marcus?...wha-what are you do-" Nicole tried to speak but she was too much in pain. "Mrs. Watterson just rest I'll take over from here" Marcus said in a cold voice. "wha…what?" Nicole said holding her stomach. The Creature leaps over Nicole and runs after Marcus Stood there in fighting stance as the creature claws at Marcus he smacks his hand away uppercuts the monster in the air.

The Creature rolls and quickly up and runs at Marcus power punching Marcus into Nicole's car leaving a dent on it. Then the Creature picks Marcus up by his arms and tossing him into the Watterson's home. Marcus falls out of the hole and lands on his knees. The creature comes at Marcus about to step on him, But Marcus Catches his foot tossing it away and punches the creature in the stomach, and then he shoves it upward making a big scar mark on the creature's body sending it in the air.

The creature lands on the ground and rolls around do to the pain. Marcus catches his breath and flinches a little do to the damage he took. But then creature stands up and blood running down his chest. "Damn it…what the hell is this thing? Hasn't it had enough?" Marcus said standing up and getting back in his fighting stance.

The Creature Dashes at Marcus Throwing a punch at his face and grabs him by his arms and rapidly slamming him into the wall. Marcus kicks the creature in the Face hard knocking one of the creature's long tooth's out.

The Creature stumbles back then Marcus Roundhouse kicks the creature in the face sending it spinning, Marcus Dashes forward And shoves his first in the scared wound and his hole fist goes through Marcus then Takes out his fist and combos The Creature with fury of punches and uppercuts the creature into air landing flat on its back.

Marcus pants and walk slowly toward the creature looking at the creature and making sure it was dead. Blood leaked out the creature's mouth and back. "He's…..Dead" Marcus said exhausted and sits on the ground. Gumball, Darwin, Richard and anise ran to Nicole. "MOM ARE YOU OK?!" Gumball shouted worried. "Sweetie I'm ok it's just my ribs" Nicole Barley said. "I'm going to go call 911!" Anise said running back into the house.

Marcus gets up and walks to gumball, Darwin and Richard. "M-Mrs. Watterson...Are you ok?" Marcus Asked holding his stomach. "I'm fine Marcus…and thank you..." Nicole said smiling and holding her ribs. "Dude you were Awesome!" Darwin shouted. "Yeah you were like BOOM BOOM BOOM! Uppercut!" gumball shouted also. Nicole giggled a little and Richard laughed. Marcus chuckled a little then held his head and stumbled a bit then fell to the ground and passed out.

The Next Day

Marcus woke up lying in a bed not knowing where he is. He looks around trying to find out where he is. "AH! I see your awake Mr. Dupree." The Popsicle doctor said. "Where…am I?" Marcus asked. "You're in Elmore Hospital Mr. Dupree you took a lot of serious injuries around your body, I'm surprised your alive" He said checking Marcus Vision. Then someone knocks on the door. "Come in" The Doctor said.

In Came Gumball, Darwin Anise, Richard and Nicole. "Hey Marcus" gumball said Smiling "Hey gumball" Marcus Said. "How are you feeling?" Darwin asked. "I don't know actually, how long have I been out?" Marcus Asked. "Only a day" Anise said. "What about that monster?" Marcus Asked. "they took it away, they said it came from the forest of doom, a bunch of monster form there got into something and they all fused together" anise explained.

"It's dead…that's all that matters" Marcus Said lying back. "Marcus" Nicole said walking to Marcus bed. "Hey Mrs. Watterson…How's your ribs?" Marcus asked. "They'll get better in a few weeks" Nicole said smiling. "That's great to hear" Marcus Said smiling. "And thanks for saving me and my family" Nicole said smiling. "It's no problem Mrs. Watterson" Marcus said. "Did the doctor tell you when you'll get better?" Darwin asked. "Not anytime soon, but I'll get better, im a fast healer" Marcus said chuckling.

"Well again thanks again, and get well soon Marcus will leave you to get some rest" Nicole said "Alright, thanks for stopping by" Marcus said. "Bye Marcus" Gumball said. "Get well" Anise said. "See Ya" Darwin said. They all left the room to leave Marcus to rest. He laid back on the hospital bed getting relaxed and comfortable, "yeah…im really going to like Elmore" Marcus said Smiling and dozing off.

End Of Story


End file.
